BB Diarie's
by teambonbon972
Summary: "Mon passé mon présent ont toujours été liés avec le destin de Damon Elena Stefan Tyler Caroline Klaus et bien d'autres... Pour raconter leur histoires, je dois raconter la mienne"- Bonnie Sheila Bennett.
1. Prologue

**Coucou, comme prévue je reprends ma fic entre la haine et l'amour il n'y a qu'un pas. J'ai choisit de changer le titre maintenant elle s'appelle: ****B.B Diarie's.**

**J'attends votre avis avec impatience pour voir si j'ai eu raison de reprendre tout depuis le début. Bon je vous laisse bonne lecture**

**Disclamer: Vampire Diaries ne m'appartient pas! Les personnages aussi à part ceux que je vais inventé**

* * *

**B.B Diarie's**

_Prologue :_

-**« Bonnie, on devrait partir » **chuchota Elena très proche de mon oreille. Je la sentais inquiète et fébrile. Sa nervosité était très palpable. Tous mes muscles en empathies, je sentais mon dos, mes membres inférieurs et supérieurs endoloris à cause de mon hyper-tension.

Et oui, j'étais extrêmement tendue en train de marcher devant elle.

Je pouvais la voir du coin de mes yeux, regarder furtivement tout autour de nous. L'endroit ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, quelque chose dans l'air ou bien sous terre lui donnait la chair de poule. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, maintenant, c'était déguerpir au plus vite. S'échapper, ne plus entendre les bruits d'ailes balayer le ciel, les cris des hiboux troubler le calme olympien de ces lieux….sans oublier les craquements de brindilles sous ses pieds. Toutes ces petites choses la faisait sursauter, bien entendu, je n'avais pas besoin de ça. Elle transformait notre sortie tout à fait banale (pour ma part depuis quelque temps déjà) en quelque chose d'épic, romanesque.

**« Bonnie, tu m'écoutes ? »,** prenant trop sur moi, je n'en pouvais plus ; j'étais saturée, j'étais à deux doigts de lui sauter dessus pour la faire taire. Alors, je m'arrêtais, essayant de ne pas être trop brutale ainsi que de garder mon self contrôle ; mais c'était peine perdue

**-« Personne ne t'a demandé de venir, Elena. Si tu veux partir, ok… Mais, je reste »**

**-« C'est du suicide, dois-je te rappeler que… »**

**-« STOP Elena ! »** Elle recula surprise par ma voix, mon regard, mon corps ne me trahissait, ma gestuelle**,** mon ton traduisaient bien mon état d'esprit.

J'ai échoué, je me suis emportée inutilement. Je voulais seulement la rassurer, faire en sorte qu'elle arrête d'être effrayée pour quelque chose qu'elle-même a voulu. C'était elle qui avait insisté pour m'accompagner ; et devait assumer les conséquences de ses choix très souvent controversés... Je voulais lui faire comprendre tout ça, et pourtant, j'ai eu l'effet inverse… Elena fut terrifiée. La jolie brune recula mortifiée par mon attitude surprenante. Elle recula tellement qu'elle faillit trébucher. Heureusement, quelques personnes avaient eu le réflexe de la retenir fermement.

Elena n'était pas n'importe qu'elle amie. Elle fait partie des meilleures, celle dontje ne pourrais jamais meséparer. Du haut de ses 1m68, la jolie brune se dégagea énergiquement de leur emprise. A moitié désolée et confuse à cause de la situation dans laquelle, je l'avais plus ou moins entraînée, elle me regardait embarrassée la tête légèrement baissée. Je soupirais agacée par tout, de l'avoir rendue triste et de devoir me justifier encore et encore de mon comportement de ses derniers temps. C'était beaucoup trop d'un coup, je ne voulais pour une fois penser rien qu'à moi, non à elle….

Moi Bonnie Bennett, n'avais-je pas le droit d'être un poil lunatique, d'être de mauvaise humeur. Dois-je continuellement être quelqu'un qui n'est définitivement plus moi : c'est-à-dire joyeuse, toujours disposée à rendre service, discrète, un poil fêtarde. Ou tout simplement celle que je n'ai plus envie d'être, parce que j'étais fatiguée d'être seulement la bonne amie. L'amie coussin : celle à qui on peut se confier**,** se rassurer celle avec qui le secret est sauvegardé ! Marre d'être celle que l**'**on appelait seulement pour sauver les culs des autres, j'en ai plus que assez d'être bonne et compatissante avec elle ; avec eux !

Est ce qu'ils ont au moins une fois pensé à moi ? De ce que je ressens à l'intérieur de moi ? N'était-il pas normal que j'en ai plus qu'assez d'être l'ombre de moi-même ! Pourtant je suis faite de chair et sang tout comme eux, alors pourquoi je me sens morte de l'intérieur, de ne plus exister que par mes dons ? Pourquoi, ai-je l'impression ne de pas vivre ma vie mais celle des autres par procuration ? Pourquoi ma vie était-elle moins importante que celle d'Elena ou de Caroline ?

J'ai envie pour une fois, de faire ce que bon me semble. J'ai envie de n'en faire qu'à ma tête, d'arrêter d'être continuellement raisonnable, mesurée, sur la réserve…j'ai envie de faire quelque chose de fou, de complètement irréfléchi du moment que je mens sens revivre. Je n'ai que dix-huit ans et pourtant je peux constater que ma vie est un véritable gâchis, un désert sans fin. Je ne veux plus regretter, les regrets je n'en ai que trop. On ne peut pas vivre continuellement dans le passé. Ça fait bien trop mal et je crois avoir accumulé beaucoup trop de douleur pour une seule personne.

Et puis, je veux effacer ou plutôt noyer le goût désagréable de la mort qui m'a prise toute entière depuis maintenant deux années. Cette sensation de mort qui m'engouffre dans un tunnel sans fin de solitude de désespoir de froideur et d'obscurité. Je n'entrevois plus de lumière ni de fin heureuse…Je ne sais pas si c'est possible de vivre sans espoir ! Je pense qu'il est nécessaire de se raccrocher à une chose ne serait-ce qu'éphémère pour ne pas sombrer mais la désillusion est bien pire et bien plus grande.

Oui l'espoir fait vivre mais tue aussi. J'espérais que tout s'arrête, que l'on puisse mes amies et moi avoir une vie sans surnaturelle. Mais cet espoir m'a empêché de vivre, de m'épanouir. Certes, il m'a permis d'avancer mais je le fais dans la douleur et en silence. Le constat dans cette lutte acharnée est que je suis ni plus ni moins qu'un zombie fait de chair et de sang. Mon esprit, mes désirs se sont à tout jamais envolés ; troquer pour survivre.

Je jette l'éponge ! Il est fini le temps où les circonstances et mes proches définissaient mes choix, mes actions. Je ne me laisse plus guider par le courant. C'est ma vie, bon sang, je décide enfin de me reprendre en main. C'est peut-être lâche et égoïste mais au moins j'aurais le courage de savoir ce que je veux réellement.

Et moi ce que je voulais à cet instant, était à quelques pas de moi, je ne laisserai personne m'en écarter encore moins la brune aux yeux de biche que j'avais devant moi**.**

**« Que tu ne veuilles pas me soutenir ou même le faire, je le respecte. Mais ne me l'interdit pas ! Ne me dis pas ce que j'ai à faire Elena. On a toujours respecté tes choix, moi la première ! Je me soucis toujours de ton bien être »**

**« Et tu sais ce que je trouve dommage dans tout ça et surtout de notre relation Elena, c'est qu'il y a beaucoup trop d'asymétrie. Il est peut-être temps que tu fasses autant que** **ce que nous faisons pour toi. En outre, que tu respectes mes choix et mes idées »** Elena rit nerveusement

**-« Eh bien, ça fait beaucoup d'un coup »** me murmura-t-elle honteuse d'être encore une fois lourde avec le peu de personne**s** qui lui restaient. Elle osait à peine me regarder, évitant de me montrer les larmes aux bords de ses yeux. Elle sniffa, regardant ses chaussures, arborant un petit sourire pincé. Elena ne savait pas comment réagir à tout ça. Elle savait que j'avais raison pourtant, elle ne voyait pas où était le mal de vouloir protéger ceux qu'elle aimait ! Elle ne me comprenait pas et ne chercherait jamais la confrontation. Elle préférait laisser couler, elle m'aime, point. C'était tous ce qu'il fallait savoir, même si notre relation méritait d'être éclaircit. Le mieux pour elle, c'était que je reste à ses côtés. Une chose qui me révulsait chez elle, beaucoup trop passive. Je ne voulais plus l'être et être entouré par des gens ayant une attitude semblable à celle-ci. Ainsi que son attitude toujours étonnée, confuse attendrissante. Je commençais déjà me sentir coupable d'être en colère contre elle lorsqu'elle cherchait encore ses mots **« Mais… »** Je la vit lever sa tête **« fais attention, je ne veux pas te perdre toi aussi »** comment pourrais-je lui en vouloir…cela m'était impossible, même pour une semaine…mais cela ne m'empêchais pas d'être ferme et déterminée avec elle**.**

**-«Que tu le veuilles ou non, on est tous mortel » **dis-je en reculant prête à gravir une vingtaine de marches**« Si on vit continuellement dans la crainte de se blesser ou de mourir, on ne fait plus rien » « Toi tu ne veux pas agir et bien-moi si ».**

**-« BONNIE ! »**

**-« A tout de suite en bas Elena »** Elle me voyait me retourner, monter marche après marche. Mo n cœur lourd se fit de plus en plus léger. Je ressentais le frisson parcourir toute ma chair, le frisson**,** cette adrénaline que je traquais tous les soirs. Scrutant la moindre occasion d'avoir une sensation forte dans les rues sombres et lugubre de Mystic-Falls. Une ville autrefois paisible de quelques milliers d'habitants ; mais depuis l'arrivée de deux frères, ses rues ont été témoins d'évènements troublants sortant tout droit de romans de sciences fictions. Qui aurait pu croire qu'il existait ici-bas, des créatures aux dents pointues ; des créatures capables de se déplacer aussi rapidement que le son, dotées d'une force surhumaine et de pouvoir d'hypnose, de transformation, de guérison. Des capacités qui ont bien évidemment un prix : la vie d'autrui, la malédiction du soleil. Ses abominations aiment le sang, aiment ôter la vie, ils aiment jouer avec nous les humains, adorent chasser. Ils vivent à nos dépends….Et puis, il y a des gens comme moi…mais je ne veux pas en parler. La seule chose qu'il faut que vous sachiez est que les vampires nous craignent. Ce net avantage je l'adore mais il me fait cruellement peur. Je suis terrifiée par tout ce surnaturel qui ironiquement fait partie de mon histoire et celle de la ville qui m'a vu naître et grandir ! Je ne peux y échapper longtemps, je le sais malgré ma décision de m'en laver les mains. Je n'assainis plus cette ville surnaturelle et magique. Je n'ai pas envie d'en découvrir plus, de peur de savoir à quel point ma famille et moi-même nous sommes impliqués. Je n'ai pas envie de me sentir redevable.

Je n'ai pas envie de revivre encore une situation comme la derrière fois.

La fois où j'ai voulu réparer les fautes de mes ancêtres. C'était la plus grosse erreur de ma vie, je le regrette, cela a failli me coûter la vie. Une vie que je ne sens plus couler dans mes veines depuis cet horrible accident. Je me bats chaque jour que dieu fait pour ne plus ressentir le froid me glacer le sang, Ne plus me sentir happer par une bête sauvage par surprise, pour ne plus avoir l'impression d'avoir ses crocs encore plongés dans mon cou pompant mon sang presque jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Je souffle, respire chaque jour en fermant les yeux comme je suis en train de le faire pour oublier cette démangeaison immense et dévorante que provoquait les petits trous dans mon cou.

Je me souviens comme si c'était hier la sensation de perdre mon souffle de vie, de voir ma vie défiler sous mes yeux en une fraction de seconde. Le plus monstrueux est de sentir mes membres ne plus répondre à mes ordres, sentir mon corps inerte rouler au sol jusqu'à s'arrêter. J'avais les larmes aux yeux, aucun son ne sortait de mes lèvres asséchées par la peur. Elles furent vite humectées par un liquide rouge que je refusais de prendre, pourtant on me forçait à boire. Ce liquide au goût ferreux glissa dans ma gorge, redonnant des battements de plus à mon cœur qui peu à peu commençait à devenir fébrile puis à s'éteindre.

Ce que je m'apprêtais à faire était pour me sauver…Je devais me sentir vivante pour ne pas m'enliser dans une mélancolie virant à une dépression irréversible.

Au bord du vide, je laisse le vent faire basculer mon corps vers l'avant. D'en bas, je n'entendais pas le cri d'horreur d'Elena. Ce qui attirait toute mon attention était la sensation de plénitude qui m'envahissait. Dans ce néant, j'étais encore plus connectée à la terre, à la nature et aux cinq éléments. J'étais vivante et épanouie alors que j'étais à quelques mètres du sol à deux doigts d'être fauchée. J'allais peut-être mourir, rien que le faite d'y penser me réconfortait car la peur me permettait de fabriquer (de) l'adrénaline. Cette essence, je ne peux plus m'en passer pour pouvoir être un petit peu en vie. Je fis une chute vertigineuse, ma tête était à deux doigts de toucher le sol. Elena qui se cachait les yeux, se retourna alors que je souriais les yeux fermés. Puis plus de cris plus rien, c'était le trou noir…

Et le lendemain, tout allait recommencer comme un vieux disque rayé à quelques choses près. Voulez-vous que je raconte mon histoire, ma triste vie merdique ? Alors suivez-moi !


	2. Chapter 1 : Une journée peu ordinaire

**_DISCLAMER: VAMPIRE DIARIES ne m'appartient pas_**

_Je remercie Alicaa18 et Ana pour leur commentaire, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira._

___Ps: je recherche une Bêta pour ceux que ça intéresse laisser moi un message en pm_

___ **Mots: 4.005**_

___**mise à jour le 17/06/2014.**_

___**Merci à ma Bêta: Minashi**_

* * *

**B.B Diarie's**

_Saison 1_

**1er**

Une journée peu ordinaire

-**« Pensez à dormir la nuit !» **cria Alaric SALZMAN d'un ton accusateur en arpentant chacune des allées. Ce qui le navrait au plus haut point, était de nous voir tous sans exception couchés sur nos tablettes ; prêts à dormir durant ses heures. **« Ce cours n'est pas une garderie pour nourrisson » « Alors concentrez-vous juste le temps qu'ils nous restent ensemble » **continua-t-il en lâchant bruyamment une liasse de feuilles devant moi. Je n'avais plus aucun choix, il ne me restait plus qu'à me relever toute barbouillée. **« Bien »** sourit-il triomphant. A cet instant, bien que je l'adore en tant qu'ami ou figure parentale qu'il représentait jadis pour le groupe, dans son rôle de professeur, il me restait en travers de la gorge! Ses cours sont de véritables somnifères comme ceux des autres. Pourtant ce qu'il le différenciait c'était sa capacité à nous prendre pour ce qu'on est : des adultes ; il était assez cool en règle générale. Il est vrai qu'aujourd'hui, on était tous allés un peu loin. Je me sentais assez honteuse d'avoir ce comportement dans le cours de l'ex-tuteur d'Elena.

Habituellement, je suis fascinée par l'histoire, les mythes mais là il fallait avouer qu'il m'avait réellement perdue avec l'histoire de Mystic-Falls. Il en aurait été de même si on avait parlé de celle de ma famille. Quoique, j'aurais déserté ses cours. En effet, mon histoire me semble si obscure et souillée de sang ; j'étais aussi effrayée par elle que par les légendes urbaines que regorgeait cette ville de plus de 6000 habitants. Elle me faisait peur songeais-je en m'apercevant que je dessinais toujours le même signe sur mon cahier avec quelques variantes. La voix portante d'Alaric me fit encore lever les yeux de ma table et de mon cahier **« Allez encore un petit effort, on y est presque » **là je déraillais complètement en pensant à ces signes que je dessinais systématiquement et à ma lignée. Je devais arrêter ça tout de suite, alors je laissais mon crayon me glisser entre les doigts pour n'écouter que le cours et feuilleter brièvement ce qu'il nous avait donné.

**« Alors qui aura le grand plaisir de me ravir de ses connaissances…. »** **« A moins qu'il y ait un ou deux volontaires » **tout le monde détourna son regard **« Ça ne m'étonne pas, par contre ce matin durant le cours de science, j'ai vu plein de mains se lever! Pourquoi ? »**

**-« A votre avis Monsieur Salzman »** L'élève au style baba-cool était presque avachit sur sa chaise **« quelque chose que tous les hommes aiment faire avec leurs petite-copines ».**

**-« Ah je vois ! Dommage, je ne suis passé que brièvement devant la porte ! Ça a dû être un sacré cours ! Je connais quelqu'un qui en aurait grand besoin» **disait-il en grimaçant faisant croire qu'il parlait de lui.

-«** Non monsieur vous n'avez pas besoin de ça » **tout le monde rit.

-**« Merci Tracy c'est gentil de ta part » ** dit-il en claquant ses deux mains **« Maintenant que j'ai toute votre attention, reprenons le cours »** les chaises commencèrent à grincer **« Allez soyez sympa, juste pour quelques minutes » **continua-t-il en revenant à son bureau tout en regardant sidéré le cadrant de sa montre, il lui restait moins de 5 minutes.

**« Par exemple Bonnie ? » « Oui/non » **le nez retroussé, je secouais la tête **« C'est un non »** **« Alors qui d'autre » **disait-il en tapant le poing sur son bureau** « April ? » **cette dernière lui rendit son sourire. Quelques-uns lui lançaient des bouts de gomme en l'insultant de fayotte. **« April » **l'appela Alaric pour la réveiller** « Donnes-moi la date de la reconstruction de Mystic-Falls ».**

**-« Je….. » **j'entendais rire derrière-moi, je ne pus m'empêcher de me retourner. D'un simple regard, ces abrutis se turent.** « Je…je.. »** **« Franchement je n'en ai aucune idée ».**

**-« Allez un petit effort, elle a un lien avec un point de vue historique/mystique de notre bon vieux beau état fédéral ? »**

**-« L'esclavage/la sorcellerie ? »**

**-« Exact, mais ça ne me donne pas la date April » **

**Dring.**

La sonnerie enfin retentissait, personne n'attendit son aval. Il ne restait plus que lui et moi …Je le senti figé comme s'il était un peu sonné de voir à quelle rapidité ses jeunes élèves s'enfuyaient de son cours.

**« Je crois que c'est un peu tard pour vous le dire mais à la semaine prochaine ; les jeunes », **dit-il dans le vide, complètement démotivé. Il essaya en vain de marquer un panier avec son feutre Velléda mais manque de chance, il atterrit loin derrière le pot de stylos de son bureau. De mon côté lentement, je ramassais mon sac, rangeait tous ce qui se trouvait sur ma tablette. Avec la même lenteur, je me levais pour ensuite m'approcher de lui :

-**« Rick ! »**

-**« Quoi ? » **cria-t-il la tête légèrement tournée vers moi. Dès qu'il me vit son visage s'adoucit **« Désolé Bonnie, j'ai eu une mauvaise journée »**

**-« Je comprends » **Je rétrécissais la distance qui me séparais d'Alaric, pendant que lui se retourna complètement **« on a tous une journée sans »« Ça ira mieux la prochaine fois »**

-**« Non, je ne crois pas » « ce sont tous des crétins des ignorants, ils s'en foutent des heures de travails que j'ai fourni pour ce cours »** je fronçais les sourcils **« Enfin pas tous »**

**-« On t'écoute tous » **il me fit les gros yeux, je me rattrapais** « Avec une oreille si tu préfères mais le constat est toujours pareil »** **« Tu es le meilleur professeur de tout le corps enseignant Rick »**

**-« Ici c'est professeur SALZMAN »**

**-« Désolée, professeur »**je ne pus que baisser la tête c'était une mauvaise habitude de lui parler si familièrement, lui donner un surnom n'arrangeait pas les choses** « Enfin bref, toujours est-il que c'est une réalité que tous les élèves t'adorent. Il faut peut-être revoir quelques petites choses »** je sentais son regard me fixer avec intérêt. Ses yeux azurs me déstabilisaient. Il était si attentif à mes propos, que je me sentis misérable. Parce qu'il a su faire où j'ai échoué durant ces deux dernières heures. Alors ai-je le droit de lui donner un conseil ? Certainement pas mais je le fis quand même ! Je ne pouvais pas le laisser douter, croire qu'il était un mauvais enseignant. Ça allait peut-être à l'encontre de mon nouveau mode de vie, mais là c'était Alaric. La personne qui il y a de ça un an venait tous les soirs vérifier si j'allais bien. Je lui devais au moins ça **« Peut-être que si tu veux capturer leur attention, notre attention, tu devrais rendre tes cours beaucoup plus attractifs » « Tu es un historien de génie, tu connais mieux que moi les vampires, sorcières et autres ! Mater des adolescents devrait être un jeu d'enfant pour toi»**

**-« Merci, mais je me débrouillerai très bien seul » « Tu peux partir »**

-**« Ok » **Il s'était retourné, me donnant le dos**« Ben bye »**je le sentais braqué. J'ai dû surement employer des mots inadéquats pour qu'il le prenne aussi mal. Le mal était fait, je ne pouvais revenir sur le passé bien malheureusement.

-**« Attends »**

**-« Oui » **criais-je avec l'infime espoir qu'il ne m'en voulait pas.

**-« Toi ça va ? »**

**-« Pourquoi cette question ? » **demandais-je étonnée toujours dos à lui, n'osant pas lui faire face, je savais très bien ce qui m'attendait au fond de moi.

**-« Ecoutes Bonnie »** disait-il en déposant le stylo qu'il avait fait jadis tombé **« Tout le monde »** **« enfin presque. Comme certain, j'ai remarqué que tu prenais tes distances » « Tu es de plus en plus discrète réservée et de plus en plus épuisée »**

**-« Ca fait partie de mon caractère »**

**-« Etre paresseuse aussi »** je soupirais à ce mot**« Enfin, tu sais ce que je veux dire ! Elena s'inquiète et moi aussi » **à ce prénom je fermais mes mains en poings, la jointure de mes doigts se firent presque violette **« Tu t'es bien trop renfermée, ce n'est pas bon de tout garder pour soi, il faut que tu parles à quelqu'un »**

-**« Tu n'as pas pris mes conseils en considération, alors j'en ferai autant »**

**-« Bonnie » **il me vit commencer à partir **« Attends, ne le prends pas comme ça » **sans même un regard, je poursuivais mon chemin.

**-« A la semaine prochaine professeur »** je l'avais mauvaise. Comment avait-il osé me faire la morale. Il n'avait pas le droit. Personne n'avait le droit de juger ce que je pensais être bon pour moi. Rick avait fauté aujourd'hui, plus rien ne sera comme avant à partir de l'instant où je sortirai de cette salle.

….

Arrivée à mon casier, je soufflais. Je sentais des yeux me fixer sans relâche de nouveau. En ouvrant mon casier, ce regard perçant se fit beaucoup plus vigoureux plus troublant et interrogatif. Cette insistance me désarma.

Oui je l'étais profondément. Doucement je pivotais en direction de cette fameuse personne. Au fond de moi j'étais soulagée, ce n'était que Stefan puis agacée qu'il se soucie encore de moi. Je n'avais nul besoin de sa protection. Et en y réfléchissant bien, qui d'autre pouvait me scruter ainsi.

J'aurais dû le savoir que c'était lui en face de moi. Et comme à son habitude, il parlait avec Elena. Sans le vouloir mon regard dévia, je pouvais constater grâce à sa gestuelle qu'elle était fébrile. En cet instant j'avais terriblement envie d'être un vampire….non une petite souris pour savoir quel était l'objet de leur discussion et surtout pourquoi Elena paraissait si fatiguée et éreintée. Mais je ne le pouvais pas, alors je fis avec les moyens du bord, j'essayais de lire sur les lèvres de Stefan. Il le remarqua, nos yeux se sont encore rencontrés. La deuxième sonnerie retentit pour me rappeler que si je ne me dépêchais pas vite, je serai encore en retard à mon dernier cours de la journée. Oubliant ce qui venait de se passer ici, automatiquement je verrouillais mon casier sous le regard inquisiteur de Stefan.

Une heure plus tard, toujours au même endroit au millimètre près, la même scène se déroulait devant mes yeux. Je ne pouvais toujours pas détacher mes yeux du couple que formaient Elena et Stefan. L'un en face de l'autre, il semblerait que l'état anxieux d'Elena s'était nettement empiré. Cette fois-ci Stefan était au petit soin pour sa belle, il lui enlevait soigneusement les cheveux collés sur ses joues en arborant un sourire pincé.

Egale à moi-même, ma curiosité s'agrandit, je voulais connaître le fin mot de cette histoire. Comme tout à l'heure, je le fixais croyant bêtement pouvoir lire en Stefan. Or, il était le plus énigmatique des deux SALVATORE. Enfin, c'était ce que je m'évertuais à me persuader pour ne pas m'attarder sur les conneries de ce crétin de Damon.

Qu'est-ce que je faisais encore…je me souciais encore d'elle. C'était plus difficile que ce que je croyais de m'éloigner d'eux mais surtout d'elle. Mais pour mon bien, pour ma santé mentale, je devais réussir. Alors, je fermais les yeux, inspira puis expira avant d'ouvrir mon satané casier et de ranger les livres inutiles pour les révisions de la semaine prochaine. C'était ça mon objectif, penser à moi et mes études puis prendre mon service de vendeuse au sein d'une librairie atypique spécialisée sur les mythologies grecques, la sorcellerie…

De leur côté, le quater-back et la chef par intérim des Cheerleaders continuaient à discuter. Sentant encore ma présence autour de lui, il parcourra le couloir du lycée de son regard vert, tandis que moi, j'étais sous le point de partir mais quelqu'un venait de m'accaparer. Je levai alors mon menton, mon professeur de Littérature était devant moi cherchant en vain à retrouver mes ex-amis. Déçue et résignée je lui rendis son sourire ennuyée. Je ne les voyais plus. J'ignorais totalement la scène de larmes qu'Elena offrait à tout monde.

-**« Tu verras tout ira mieux »**

**-« Comment ? » **demanda Elena à bout de nerf.**« le problème ce n'est pas qu'on ne fasse plus de soirées pyjama ou des journées shopping ; ça je m'en fous » **Elle essuyait son nez du revers de sa main tremblante** « c'est que je ne reconnais plus ma meilleure amie » « Je ne sais plus qui elle est, elle s'éloigne de moi.. » **elle n'arrivait plus à parler tellement la douleur que provoquait le manque de sa meilleure amie la submergeait** « Je n'en peux plus, je ne peux plus supporter l'ignorance qu'elle porte à Caroline et moi. Encore, je peux tenir une semaine un mois mais pas Care….» «Stefan….. » **sa voix se fit de plus en plus inaudible **« Je ne peux et ne veux vivre sans elle » « Caroline devient folle, elle croit que Bonnie déteste ce qu'elle est devenue » « Qu'elle ne l'aime plus » « Dis-moi ce que je dois faire »**

**-« Je sais »**

**-« Non tu ne sais pas »** tout le monde vit Elena éviter Stefan, plonger rageusement ses doigts dans sa longue chevelure brune.

**-« Si, alors calmes-toi » « On nous regarde bizarrement »**

**-« Je m'en fiche » « Tout ce que je veux, c'est ma meilleure amie »**

**-« Allez viens »**

**-« Non » **Elena se débattait, ne voulant pas que Stefan la prenne dans ses bras, puis à bout de force, elle se ramollie entre ses bras** « je veux que tout redevienne comme avant »**

**-« Je sais, j'aimerais pouvoir…. »**

**-« Non »** Il sentit l'index d'Elena sur ses fines lèvres **« Ne dis pas ça, je ne peux pas te laisser penser une chose pareille » « dans l'enfer qu'est ma vie, tu es bien la seule chose positive, Stefan » « Crois- moi » **disait-elle pour le convaincre mais en vain. Il n'en croyait pas un mot** « Je t'aime plus que tout Stefan » **elle ramena son visage vers le sien, le forçant à laregarder** « Tu n'as pas le droit de baisser les bras, pas maintenant » **il soupira

**-« Ok »**à son tour il la força à poser sa tête sur son torse **« On trouvera une solution, je te promets ensuite on s'occupera de nous »** lui ne la vit pas fermer les yeux, mais Damon oui. Je le vit arriver en face de moi juste quand le professeur s'excusait allant à la rencontre d'un de ses collègues.

Damon lui portait un regard inquiet. Jamais il n'avait vu cette dernière aussi mal en point et mal fagotée. Vêtue tout de noir : veste très ample, pantalon déchiré et bien trop large et ne parlons pas de son haut qu'elle portait depuis trois jours. Elena faisait peur, mais ce n'était pas le plus important.

**-« Stefan ? » **ce dernier se retourna et Elena chassa ses larmes puis s'éloigna de lui** « Nous avons un problème ».**

De mon casier, je pouvais assister à la scène jouée par ce foutu triangle amoureux. Aucun d'entre eux ne se doutait que la seule présence de Damon créait un malaise profond chez moi. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, mes nerfs étaient tendus, mes poumons et mon cœur adoptaient une cadence effrénée. Il m'était impossible de rester dans le même endroit que lui, mes douleurs rejaillissaient. Les petites taches dans mon cou, devenaient de plus en plus douloureuses. Damon me faisait incroyablement mal. Je n'avais pas le choix, je devais être le plus loin possible de lui. Dans mon état actuel, je pouvais sans hésitation le tuer. Mais pas ici, pas devant tout le monde.

D'un pas rapide, je me dirigeais vers la sortie sans les regarder passant à leurs côtés. Mais une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais surtout pas arriva, Damon me bloqua le chemin.

**-« On a besoin de toi »**

**-« Vas en enfer Damon, sorts de mon chemin sinon je te crame le peu qui te reste de cervelle »**

-**« Maintenant Miss Bennett n'a plus peur de montrer ces petits dons magiques devant tout le monde » **me narguait-il doucement **« On dirait qu'il y a de l'évolution dans l'air »**

-**« Ne…me tente pas» **disais-je en avançant vers lui**. **Damon riait vert tellement surpris par mon audace. **« Tu ne sais pas à quel point, j'imagine tous les jours que tu t'écroules devant moi de douleur** **jusqu'à épuisement… puis boom plus de Damon Salvatore à Mystic Falls** » Là il ne rigolait plus, Stefan le vit aussi. Avant qu'il ne s'emporte, le benjamin des Salvatore s'interposa entre Damon et moi.

-**« Ça suffit » « Vous pouvez agir calmement pour une fois, on n'a réellement pas besoin de ça »**

**-« Nous ? »** riais-je étonnée que je fasse partie de leur plan **« Je ne fais plus partie des vôtres »**

-**« Ca l'on l'avait compris » « Mais là, tu n'as pas le choix » « Je ne te donne pas le choix » **Je le regardais de bas en haut en train d'avancer vers moi dangereusement bien que Stefan fasse blocus.

-**« Tais-toi Damon »**

**-« Merci Stefan »**

**-« Ok débrouilles-toi avec elle » **Il ne regardait plus que Stefan** « mais fait vite, blondie la tigresse ne pourra pas indéfiniment attendre »**

**-« Quoi ? » « qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Care » **demandais-je à Stefan pour attirer son attention. Il était bien trop inquiet de l'état d'Elena.

**-« Elle a encore rechutée » **expliqua Stefan d'un ton grave en tournant sa tête vers moi, son frère et Elena s'étaient déjà éclipsés** « Maintenant, elle attaque en plein jour » **continua-t-il sombrement**. **Je ne pus qu'hocher la tête, les lèvres serrées les yeux très expressifs, je craignais le pire. Bien trop surprise et inquiète, je ne pus faire plus** « Elena pense…que seulement toi peux la raisonner »**

**-« Non » **répétais-je sans cesse en secouant la tête** « Toi tu es mieux placé, tu es déjà passé par là ! Tu sais comme c'est dur ou Damon, mais pas MOI »**

**-« Elle a besoin seulement de sa meilleure amie, celle avec qui elle pouvait parler de tout sans être juger » « Celle qui en un seul regard pouvait la rassurer » « C'est de toi dont je parle » **argumenta-t-il en réduisant l'espace entre nous ; il ne le savait pas mais à ce moment-là, il me faisait réellement peur** « Bonnie, tu m'écoutes ? »**Je relevai la tête** « Est-ce que tu comprends l'urgence de la situation »**

**-« Désolée mais je ne suis plus cette personne **»dis-je en le regardant une dernière fois avant de partir. Impuissant il se contenta de me regarder prendre mes jambes à mon cou. Très vite, il emprunta la porte de sortie. Mais contrairement à elle, il alla jusqu'à la voiture de Damon.

**-« C'est beaucoup trop tôt pour elle » **déclara Stefan à une Elena déconfite, elle posa ses deux mains sur son visage. Ils étaient tous trois dans une impasse.

**-« Ça fait deux ans !»**

**-« Et alors, on a tous notre façon d'encaisser, d'aller de l'avant »**Stefan défendit Bonnie

**-« Je ne suis pas d'accord, regarde nous et Elena » « On a tous perdu énormément et on continu à se battre » « Bonnie est simplement lâche »**

**-« Damon s'il te plait arrêtes » **il tourna la tête vers Elena **«on devrait mieux trouver une solution pour que Caroline arrive à se contrôler »**

**-« Tu sais que j'ai raison ! Bonnie doit se remplumer un peu, sinon, elle ne fera jamais long feu dans notre monde»**

**-« Non »**

**-« Avoue-le ! »**

**-« Stop ! » « On ne peut pas tous être comme toi Damon » « Regardes moi… je guéris encore de la mort de mes parents, la perte de mon oncle John, d'Isobel »« Maintenant si vous m'excusez je vais rentrer à pied au manoir ça me fera du bien »**

**-« Non…non, Elena…. » **elle empêcha Stefan de protester en l'embrassant puis prit le large.

21h50

J'étais devant la porte de la librairie. Pendue à mon téléphone portable avec Sheila ma grand-mère, je n'arrivais pas convenablement à insérer la clé pour fermer la porte. Le sort s'acharnait sur moi quand le porte clé m'échappa des mains.

**-« Merde !»**

**-« Qu'est-ce que tu dis »**

**-« Rien »** dis-je en récupérant toutes les clés puis je cherchais celle de la porte **« Grams, écoutes, je suis pressée »**

**-« pour rentrer ? Rassures-moi»**

**-« Non j'ai une course de dernière minute à faire puis je rentre »**

**-« Ca peut attendre demain »**

**-« Non ce soir »**

**-« Il est tard, et tu sais ce qui rodent la nuit»**

**-« Je sais et alors »**

**-« Bonnie, tu vas rentrer immédiatement, ne m'oblige pas à venir te chercher tous les soirs » « Je m'inquiète pour toi, je n'ai aucune idée là où tu passes l'entièreté de ton temps ».**

**-« Si j'avais un soucis, tu serais la première à le savoir » **soupirai-je après avoir rangé la clé dans mon sac.

**-« Alors dis-moi…. » « Qu'est-ce que tu fais tous les soirs depuis quelques semaines ? »**

**-« Sheila, je suis majeure » « Je fais ce que je veux »**

**-« Tant que tu es sous mon toit tu es sous ma responsabilité ma petite, je crois avoir le droit de savoir ce que tu traficotes dans mon dos »**

**-« Rien de bien répréhensible !» **mentais-je à bout d'argument. Tant bien que mal j'essayais de me contrôler en appuyant ma main sur mon front pour éviter d'exploser

**-« J'en doute »**

**-« Grams ! »**

**-« Je ne veux pas être le méchant flic Bonnie » « Comment veux-tu que je réagisse quand tu reviens toujours les vêtements sales, des feuilles dans les cheveux parfois toutes égratignées »**

**-« Je faisais mon jogging »**

**-« Sans tenue de sport ? »**

**-« Grand-mère ! »** j'essayais de calmer le jeu **« je te promets de revenir assez vite pour t'aider avec tes fichues potions »**

**-« J'espère »**

**-« Bin à tout de suite »** je n'attendais pas sa réponse que je mis fin à notre conversation. Tous les soirs c'était la même rengaine depuis qu'elle avait pris sa retraite. Elle était encore plus sur mon dos . Ce qui avait plus tendance à m'énerver qu'à m'attendrir.

D'un pas déterminé, je rentrais dans ma petite « mini » noire. Je roulais en silence jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt. Il était bientôt l'heure.

Ravie, je levais mes yeux au ciel, le soleil laissait place à la lune. Les vampires allaient sous peu montrer leurs crocs et leur véritable visage. Dans ces moments-là, j'étais encore fébrile et morte de trouille mais j'avais besoin de me sentir en vie en cette fin de soirée. Alors avec ma main droite, je serrai très fort mon pieu imbibé de verveine. Attentive au bruit aux éléments tout autour de moi. Je devais faire corps avec la nature c'est-à-dire les arbres, la terre, l'eau, les minéraux. J'inspirais pour être en paix avec moi-même. J'ouvris les yeux lorsqu'un son se fit de plus en plus proche. J'étais prête à pouvoir exorciser encore une fois ma peur de ces abominations. Il y en avait un derrière moi, celui-ci semblait différent. Il avait une énergie hors du commun. J'avais l'impression qu'elle faisait corps avec mon énergie spirituelle. Intriguée, je pivotais vers cet être. Je ne m'attendais pas à faire face à une créature qui n'existait que dans les mythes.

Il était gigantesque, long, fort, des muscles incroyablement athlétiques, un pelage ivoire, et des iris couleur d'or. Il plongea son regard dans le mien et je restais figée.

Je ne savais plus quoi faire, il me déstabilisait. Il ne fit aucun geste brusque, il me fixa pendant quelques secondes avant de reprendre sa route. Je le laissais faire, bien trop apeuré et médusée pour le rattraper.

Une demi-heure plus-tard, je n'avais pas bougé, aucune sangsue n'était venue. Sans doute, ils avaient peur du loup. Enfin, je pensais que s'en était un !


	3. Chapter 2:La bague Lapis Lazuli

**Coucou, désolée pour l'attente. J'espère que ce chapitre me fera pardonner Continuez à laisser vos avis, si vous avez des questions, envie de voir de voir une scène en particulier entre les protagonistes, faites le moi savoir .**

**Merci à ma bêta: Minashi, aussi a Aliciaa18 et à Bamon Guest pour leur review. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant!**

**Bisou et Bonne lecture! **

**MOTS: 4309**

**Discalmer: TVD ne m'appartiens pas**

* * *

**Chap. 2**

**La bague Lapis-Lazuli**

-« **Non, ne t'inquiètes pas » « Tu ne resteras pas très longtemps toute seule » **tenta de la rassurer Stefan tout en regagnant le salon** « Ecoutes, il me reste encore trois petites choses à faire avant de te … » **Ses sourcil se fronçaient

« **Elena, je te rappelle** » d'une main il raccrocha, les yeux rivés sur la télévision.

« **Que se passe-t-il Damon** »

Ce dernier soupira à cette question. Il eut une brève hésitation sagement assis sur son fauteuil favori entrain de rapprocher son petit encas proche de ses lèvres. Le beau brun chassa vite son trouble, il avala rapidement le contenu de son verre **« Dammmmm »**

**-« Je ne sais pas »**le coupa Damon maintenant debout en face de lui **« Et tu sais quoi ? »** poursuivi-il le sourire aux lèvres **« Ça ne m'intéresse pas ».** Soudain, Stefan baissa les yeux sentant qu'il plaquait quelque chose contre lui. Il découvrit la télécommande sur son torse et le verre de sang au creux de sa main.

Damon recula puis revint vers lui **« Oh, une dernière petite chose ! Tu diras à Elena que ses sous-vêtements d'aujourd'hui lui vont à merveille** » Damon le bouscula, il allait l'empêcher de s'enfuir mais encore une fois le flash info l'alerta.

Stefan souffla à son tour, il déposa doucement le verre de Damon, et augmenta le volume de la télévision :

**_''Très tôt ce matin, des joggeurs auraient interpelé la police après avoir découvert une dizaine de cadavres dans la forêt. C'est la troisième fois depuis le début du mois que Mystic-Falls est victime de tuerie.''_**

Stefan baissa les yeux de la télé, puis l'éteignit. Il se demandait quand est-ce qu'il arrêterait de souffrir de sa condition. Il détestait ce qu'il était, et ces attaques de vampires comme il le craignait, le lui rappelait sans cesse.

Pourquoi, voulaient-ils venir ici, il y avait tant de villes pour chasser. Pourtant il faut croire qu'elle les attirait tous. Liz, Alaric, Meredith et Carole ne pourront plus les couvrir indéfiniment. Il savait qu'il devait agir vite avant que la situation empire, mais ça ne sera pas pour maintenant se disait-il en tournant la tête vers la cave.

Sans plus attendre, il descendit en courant jusqu'au sous-sol, prit au passage une poche de sang dans le gros congélateur puis ouvrit la grande cage.

Le bruit de la lourde porte fut insupportable pour sa pensionnaire. La jolie petite blonde protégeait ses oreilles en se laissant glisser contre le mur du fond de sa cage impuissante et désorientée. Caroline se protégeait maintenant la tête, elle avait l'impression que ses tympans et ses yeux allaient exploser tellement tout tournait autour d'elle.

Sans plus tarder, il se glissa à l'intérieur, se rapprocha doucement pour ne pas l'apeurer plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà, puis regarda au-dessus d'eux, le trou béant dans le mur. Il comprit enfin le bruit qu'il avait entendu depuis le salon, Caroline avait enfoncé son poing dans le pauvre mur dans un moment de frustration son regard sur lui, il baissa la tête et c'est là qu'il vit son visage barbouillé de sang. Stefan ne savait plus comment procéder avec elle. Il avait tous essayé et pourtant Caroline n'avait fait que rechuter. Bien entendu, chaque crise était de plus en plus violente et laissait une trace indélébile sur son humanité. Il avait peur pour elle. Il avait la hantise qu'un jour, elle devienne comme lui : un éventreur dans ses heures les plus sombres. Il ne voulait pas de cette vie pour elle. Caroline méritait beaucoup mieux, malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose que de la protéger d'elle-même comme il était en train de le faire.

Tout doucement il s'assit à ses côtés :

-« **Tiens il faut que tu boives** » elle secoua la tête « **C'est important, tu risques de te dessécher** »

-« **Ce n'est pas grave** » « **Dis-moi plutôt depuis combien de jours je suis enfermée ici** »

-« **Si ça l'est** » « **Tu devrais boire cette poche** »disait-il pour éluder la question. Caroline serra les dents puis prit la poche de sang pour la jeter contre le mur.

-« **REPONDS-MOI !** »

-« **Trois jours** »souffla-t-il pour la calmer« **Liz et moi avons dû inventer une excuse pour Matt et le lycée **»

-« **Laquelle ?** »

-« **Il s'inquiétait pour toi** » il la vit se tirer les cheveux.

-« **Ne me parle pas de lui, je veux juste connaître votre excuse** »

-« **Il faut que tu l'entendes** »

-« **Non** » elle évita la main de Stefan

-« **Caroline** »

-« **Non Stefan** » Sous son regard protecteur elle se leva maladroitement. « **Je ne veux rien entendre** » « **Dis-moi seulement ce que je veux** **savoir** » dit-elle d'une voix forte mais fébrile

**-« Matt t'aimes, tous les jours, il demande de tes nouvelles Care** »

-« **Je m'en fous !** » « **Dis-moi votre foutue excuse !** »

-« **Ok** »souffla-t-il à bout « **On leur a fait croire que tu étais parti te ressourcer chez ton père** »

-« **C'est bien** » « **Et Elena où est-elle ?** »

-« **Au lycée, elle m'attends** »

-« **Elle doit être surement avec Bonnie** » il la fixait tourner en rond tout en se rongeant les ongles « **Elle a de la chance de pouvoir la voir lui parler** » soudain, il la vit devant lui « **Comment va-t-elle** » **« Elle est venue me voir ?**» lui demanda-t-elle le regard plein d'espoir ce qui lui brisa le cœur. Comment pouvait-il lui dire la vérité

-« **Elena va bien** »

-« **Je te parle de Bonnie** » « **Est-elle venue me voir** »

* * *

-« **Bonnie, dépêches-toi** » m'ordonna Sheila tout en débarrassant la table de mon bol de céréales « **Tu vas être en retard et par la même occasion je le serai aussi **»

-« **Chuttttttttttttttttttttttttt **» « **Et sort devant la télé, il y a encore eu des meurtres**» continuais-je en augmentant le son

-« **Bonnie, on doit réellement y aller** »protesta-t-elle toujours devant moi

-« **Attends encore un peu** » elle fulmina, je venais juste de me lever pour être plus proche de la télé

-« **Je te laisse encore une minute, le temps de mettre ça dans l'évier et prendre mes affaires**»

-« **Mais oui**» j'augmentais encore le son, agacée

**''Bonjour, dans quelques secondes, nous serons en contact avec une de nos journalistes présente sur le lieu des crimes. Nous pourrons donc être en mesure de vous donner un peu plus d'information sur cette tuerie''**

La journaliste posa sa main sur son oreillette

**''Ok donc dans 3-2-1 : Vous êtes en direct depuis la forêt de Mystic-Falls''**

**_-« Merci Candice ! » _**

**_« Comme l'a dit ma très chère collègue nous pouvons vous en dire plus sur cette affaire »_**

**_« D'après la police et le légiste, la thèse qu'il s'agirait d'une bande d'ados fanatiques de la saga de Twilight qui aurait commis ces crimes pour être un peu plus proche de leur idole Bella SWAN et de Edward CULLEN : serait effectivement erronée. Il semblerait que les victimes répertoriées depuis ce début de mois de mars auraient été attaquées par une meute de loups » « Ça parait un peu fou quand nous savons qu'il y a maintenant….. »_**

**-« Mais ça ne va pas»** criais-je en constatant la télévision éteinte.

**-« Non, tu vas commencer par me parler sur un autre ton jeune fille » « Je t'ai toujours appris à respecter tes ainés, alors fait le !» « Et maintenant mets ta nouvelle veste et prends ton sac, je te dépose au lycée ensuite je vais faire un crochet à l'université de Whitmore »**

**-« Pourquoi ! »** demandais-je d'un ton morne **« tu n'y travailles plus ?»**

**-« Ce n'est pas tes affaires » « C'est bon tu es prête »** me disait-elle en me voyant enfiler mon blouson.

**-« Oui et oui »** elle souffla face à mon énervement **« Tu sais un tas de parents serait fière que leur enfant regarde les informations »**continuais-je en la suivant jusqu'au perron

**-« Peut-être mais pas sur ça »** je me retournais et la regarda verrouiller la maison à double tour

**-« Pourquoi, c'est important de savoir qu'il y a des loups ici »** Grams riait **« Quoi ? »**

**-« Bonnie, c'est un tissu de mensonges, on sait toutes les deux qui les a tué »**

**-« Tu ne crois pas qu'ils ont pour une fois raison »** argumentais-je agacée par le ton qu'elle employait avec moi

**-« Bien sûr que non »** Elle se retourna vers moi toute souriante **« Enfin Bonnie, ça fait presque… »** **« Bref, il n'y a plus aucun loups ici depuis un bon bout de temps et c'est mieux ainsi »**

**-« Pourquoi ? » « Et puis, on est sûr de rien »**

**-« Bonnie oublie ça tu veux » « Tu ne voulais plus faire partie de ce monde, je t'offre la possibilité d'en sortir pour aujourd'hui »**

**-« GRAMS ! Tu es injuste, tu m'obliges à faires des potions et quelques tours pour t'aider mais ça ! Tu rentres dans mon jeu» « C'est hypocrite de ta part »**

**-« Non Bonnie la discussion est close »**

**-« Je crois que j'en ai vu un »** Sheila s'arrêta **« Il y a trois jours dans la forêt »** soufflais-je soulagée de l'avoir enfin dit à quelqu'un

**-« Non, c'était surement une chouette »** me répondit-elle en continuant son chemin**« Maintenant montes »**

**-« Mais grand-mère »** j'accourais vers elle **« je sais ce que j'ai vu »** la portière claqua

**-« Alors oublie » « Il faudrait mieux que tu oublies » « Parce qu'il n'y plus de loups »**

**-« Je… »**

**-« Ça suffit, on est suffisamment à la bourre »**

**-« Ok »** silencieusement je mis ma ceinture de sécurité. Je savais qu'elle me cachait quelque chose mais quoi ? Je voulais tout savoir me dis-je en regardant le paysage défiler de la vitre de la voiture de Sheila.

* * *

Même après trois heures de cours, cette histoire de loup me préoccupait. J'avais l'amère impression qu'un truc louche se passait sous mes yeux mais quoi ? Je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'étais tiraillée entre mon désir d'être loin du monde auquel j'appartenais et mon envie irrésistible d'éclaircir mes lacunes en termes de loups.

La sonnerie pour mon quatrième cours me réveilla de mes songes j'aurais bien le temps durant ma pause déjeuné de changer d'avis et ainsi m'affranchir. Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais pour me rassurer tout en me dirigeant vers la salle de classe, tandis qu'Elena souffla accrochée à son téléphone à quelques dizaines de mètres de moi.

**-« Oui, je te comprends Stefan mais moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi » « Bonnie m'évites encore, Matt c'est à peine s'il me voit »** énuméra Elena adossée contre son casier **« Et ne parlons pas de Jer, il me fait encore la gueule pour lui avoir interdit de sortir il y a deux semaines »**

**-« Laisses leur un peu de temps »**

**-« J'essaye mais là j'ai réellement besoin que tu viennes me sauver »**disait-elle désespérée

**-« Au moins ça te faire rire »** il étira sans le savoir un peu plus ses lèvres **«là je fais réellement au plus vite »**

**-« Je t'aime »**

**-« Moi aussi »** Elena le sourire aux lèvres raccrocha. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle me vit de dos. Elle n'essaya pas de me rattraper, tout doucement, elle rentra par la même porte que moi. Chacune à notre place habituelle, c'est-à-dire l'une derrière l'autre. Bien sûr, elle devant et moi derrière. On était prête à écouter le cours le plus chiant de la journée : les mathématiques.

* * *

**-« Tu sais j'attends toujours ? »**

**-« Quoi ? »** lui demanda Stefan en s'asseyant de nouveau devant elle

**-« On parlait de Bonnie »**

**-« Et je sais dans quel état ça te mets, quand on parle d'elle »** argumenta Stefan. Il sentit son regard sur lui. Elle le détaillait pendant que lui s'appliquait encore une fois à lui débarbouiller le visage.

**-« Alors pourquoi quand il s'agit de Matt, tu t'acharnes à enfoncer encore et encore le couteau dans mon pauvre cœur mort gorgé de sang qui n'est pas le mien ?! »** Stefan sourit à son ironie mais ne rentra pas dans son jeu.

**-« Ce n'est pas pareil »** il venait tout juste de finir, il se leva sous les yeux révolver du bébé vampire **« Tiens, essuies toi toute seule »**

**-« Fais attention »** disait-elle en la recevant en pleine face

**-« Tu sais que j'ai raison, l'éloignement de Bonnie affecte beaucoup plus tes problèmes de sang que ta relation avec Matt »** Caroline baissa les yeux

**-« Ok, mais tu pourrais me le dire » « Je sais encaisser les choses » « Tu pourrais…. »** Elle ferma les yeux puis souffla, elle le regarda à nouveau **« s'il te plait dis-moi à voix haute ce que je n'ai pas envie d'entendre »**

**-« Non »**

**-« Dis-moi qu'elle n'est pas venue Stefan ! » « Dis le moi, j'ai besoin de l'entendre »** la serviette lui échappa des mains quand elle se leva pour le rejoindre

**-« Ca ne sera pas moi »** conclut-il en voulant monter à l'étage

**-« Dis le moi »** c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait aussi proche aussi furieuse **« C'est vital Stefan » « Si tu veux mon bien, dis le moi, confrontes-moi à la vérité bon sang ! »**

**-« Non »** elle se sentit poussée, petit à petit la porte de la cage se referma. Mais heureusement pour elle pas assez rapidement parce qu'elle réussit à la pousser violemment contre Stefan.

….

Arrivé à l'étage, il la vît près de la cheminée prête à jeter sa bague de jour. Prudemment Stefan s'avança vers elle.

**-« Caroline ! »**Prononça-t-il d'un souffle court **«Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »**

**-« Dis à Bonnie de rappliquer sinon je sors en plein jour sans elle »** Stefan fixa la bague d'un regard apeuré

**-« Tu n'es pas sérieuse » « Prends un peu de temps pour réfléchir » « Tu es bien trop énervée »**

**-« Non, je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieuse » « Appelles-là » **Avec effroi il vit la bague tomber dans les flammes de la cheminée. Elle fondit à une vitesse vertigineuse en faisant plein de petites étincelles, le sort qu'elle abritait n'existait plus tout comme elle. Il ne restait plus rien**« Maintenant tu n'as plus le choix » « Appelles Bonnie » « Et si elle ne vient pas, je sortirai en plein jour » « Elle aura au moins ma mort sur sa conscience »**

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, au lycée

Elena sortait tout juste des toilettes après avoir fouillé toutes les cabines

**-« Non, je ne l'ai pas encore trouvé » « j'ai fait le tour du lycée Stefan, aucune trace de Bonnie »** continua-t-elle à déambulée dans les couloirs silencieux tout en jetant encore un dernier coup d'œil dans chaque classe.

**-« Tu en es sûr ? »** demanda Stefan toujours en train de surveiller une Caroline déchainée. Durant les deux dernières heures, elle avait pris une douche, lissé ses cheveux, s'était habillée et maquillée tout de noir. Elle lui avait expliqué qu'elle devait être au moins belle et sexy pour sa mort même si elle allait mourir carbonisée.

**-« Dis-lui que je viens l'aider »** A cette voix, Stefan leva les yeux, remontant son regard jusqu'à rencontrer les yeux de Damon. Caroline, elle, roula des yeux en entendant Damon prendre la situation en main.

**-« Je ne veux pas de son aide »**

**-« Et bien tu vas faire avec blondie » « Stefan dit le à Elena…. »**. Mais Stefan ne sut pas quoi dire. Agacé Damon lui prit son portable

**« Où es-tu ? »**

**-« Repasses-moi Stefan, Damon ? »** ordonna-t-elle tout en apercevant Alaric et Jeremy rentrer tous les deux dans la bibliothèque, de son côté Damon roula des yeux et redonna le téléphone.

**-« Convaincs-là ! »**

**-« Allo »** répondit dépité Stefan

**-« Je refuse, qu'il vienne »**

**-« Ça sera plus efficace à deux »**argumenta Stefan ne réalisant pas qu'il poussait Elena dans les bras de son frère.

**-« Lui, il peut rester avec Caroline »**

**-« Ce n'est pas une bonne idée »**

**-« Oui, je ne veux pas de ce vampire psychopathe, ce cadavre ambulant qui aime abuser des filles en mal d'affection pour satisfaire ses propres désir abjects » «Je ne veux pas qu'il joue les baby sitter avec moi »**

**-« Avant tu les aimais bien les bad boy »**

**-« Tu m'en as dégoutés »** disait-elle avant de partir mais ne loupa pas le sourire de ce dernier. Elle se retourna et lui fit un doigt d'honneur

**-« Très élégant »**

**-« Stefan tu restes »** cria-t-elle de l'escalier

**-« Tu as entendu Stefan »**

**-« Oui Damon »** **« Elena ! Damon vient te rejoindre » « Tu es où »**

**-« Euh, je crois avoir trouvé où elle s'est cachée »** dit-elle en se rapprochant de la bibliothèque **« Qu'il se poste devant l'autre sortie de la bibliothèque, moi je vais rentrer par la principale. Il faut qu'on bouche toutes les issues ainsi, elle ne risquera pas de nous échapper»**

**-« Ok »** Il leva la tête **« Tu as….. »** **« Il est parti ! D'ici quelques secondes, il sera là !»** **« Bye »**raccrocha-il encore contrarié les yeux fixés sur la porte d'entrée mal fermée. Il fallait qu'il ait une discussion avec Damon, tout ça ne pouvait pas durer. Il ne pouvait pas écouter ses communications téléphoniques avec Elena.

* * *

A la bibliothèque,

Cela faisait presqu'une demi-heure que je tournais en rond. J'hésitais à prendre cette foutue documentation sur les loups ainsi qu'un livre sur leur soit disant mythologie ancestrale. Ce livre m'inspirait tant, il racontait que certains humains sont des loups garous mais je savais pertinemment que c'est faux.

Il ne fallait pas exagérer qu'il y ait sur terre des vampires et des sorcières était une chose mais des loups garous ? Non, ça dépassait l'entendement. Alors, je décidais de rebrousser chemin et de prendre uniquement ceux sur comment interpréter ses rêves. Or, maladroite comme toujours, je fis tomber les livres que je voulais fuir.

A ce moment-là Alaric et Jeremy s'avançaient dans ma direction, il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué ma présence trop absorbés par leur conversation. Accroupie, dos à eux pour ramasser les livres que j'avais accidentellement fait tomber, je voulais aussi par la même occasion me faire la plus petite possible. Je ne voulais pas risquer de les confronter. Enfin surtout le professeur SALZMAN. Jer, je n'avais rien contre lui. Il était seulement le frère d'Elena mais c'était déjà une bonne raison pour ne pas croiser sa route.

Et puis, j'avais la vague impression depuis quelques temps déjà que le regard qu'il portait sur moi avait quelque peu changé. J'y voyais du désir, plus qu'une simple affection pour celle qu'il décrivait il y a peu comme une deuxième sœur, si vous voulez mon avis. Il était hors de question que je me retrouve entre les deux cousins ou frère et sœur c'est comme vous souhaitez.

J'avais déjà bien trop de galères pour m'empêtrer dans une autre. Je devais l'éviter, le plus possible.

Donc tout doucement, je me relevais reposais les bouquins, mais quand je me retournais, il était là devant moi : seul, penché pour regarder ce que je faisais et ce que j'avais dans les bras.

**-« Hey, Jer comment vas-tu ?** » dis-je faisant semblant d'être heureuse de lui parler **« Tu n'étais pas avec Rick ? »**Continuais-je à combler les blancs

**-« Hé bien, il a préféré nous laisser seuls »** disait-il gêné, j'avais l'impression qu'il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose

**-« Euh….. ça va les cours, tu n'es plus dans ton délire d'ado en colère »** il me sourit, un magnifique sourire. Et là je m'égarais

**-« Elena, Rick et Jenna sont là pour veiller au grain » « Je n'ai pas trop le choix, sinon ça fait des lustres que je t'ai plus vu à la maison » « C'est plus pareil sans toi, les soirées de filles d'Elena ne me sont plus autant supportables»**

**-« J'ai énormément à faire en ce moment et là je suis pressée »** dis-je en remettant convenablement mon sac sur mon épaule. En relevant ma tête, je vis Elena au loin **« Très pressée, alors à plus »** je rebroussais chemin mais, il me rattrapa **« Quoi ? »**

Il eut un mouvement de recul, Jeremy était très surpris par le ton de ma voix, la raideur de mon corps. Jamais je n'ai été aussi froide et aussi distante avec lui. C'est comme s'il découvrait une nouvelle facette de ma personnalité qui ne le plaisait guère.

**« Désolée, je ne voulais pas »**

**-« Non ce n'est rien** » souffla-t-il complètement décontenancé par moi **« Je suis juste curieux de ce que tu allais faire avec ceci ! »** il me donna le livre que j'avais stupidement laissé par terre et comme par hasard c'était celui qui m'intéressait le plus

**-« Oh rien seulement une curiosité mal placée »**dis-je en le prenant rapidement

**-« Aussi, les livres sur la traduction des rêves »**

**-« Ca c'est personnel » « Bon Jer, là il faut réellement que j'y aille »**

**-« Ok, mais ça m'a fait très plaisir de te voir »**

**-« Moi aussi »** il vit mon sourire forcée **« Bye »**

Très vite, je courus jusqu'à l'autre sortie à l'autre bout de la bibliothèque. De temps en temps, je regardais derrière moi. Elena aussi se mit à courir, elle bousculait les autres élèves sans remord. Enfin arrivée dehors, je m'arrêtais essoufflée. Les genoux fléchis la tête entre les jambes je reprenais mon souffle. Je pouvais enfin me reposer mais je crois que j'avais vendu la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué !

**-« Oh mais qui voilà ? On dirait bien notre petite fugitive » « Ou plutôt la plus trouillarde de toute les sorcières que j'ai pu rencontrer »** outrée et surprise, je me relevais rapidement. C'est là que mes yeux rencontraient ses yeux glacés et son sourire mesquin, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour.

**-« Damon »**

(….)

**« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »**

**-« Non, la question est ? »** il tapota le bout de mon nez, d'une seule tape je chassai son index **« C'est ce que tu peux faire pour que ma vie reprenne son cours » « J'en ai marre des pleurs, des gémissements et des crises existentielles de Blondie »** énuméra-t-il avec ironie et humour.

**-«Et en plus tu te crois drôle ?»**

**-« Non irrésistible »** il souriait de plus belle **« Et c'est pour ça que tu vas venir avec moi »**

**-« Vas te faire voir Damon »** j'allais repartir dans la bibliothèque oubliant qu'Elena y était. Elle était maintenant devant moi. J'étais piégée

(…)

**-« On dirait que little witchy est obligée de nous suivre »** exaspérée, je roulais des yeux puis je me retournais encore une fois vers lui

**-« Fermes là et dites-moi ce que je dois faire pour que vous me lâchiez une bonne fois pour toute »**

**-« Caroline a brulé sa bague de jour »** je pivotai vers Elena, intriguée **« Elle a fait tout ça pour avoir un minimum de ton attention »**

**-« C'est un reproche ? »**

**-« Non ! »** Elena secoua la tête, son teint était toujours aussi pâle **« C'est juste pour te montrer qu'elle est désespérée, on l'est tous sans toi »**

**-« Pas tout le monde »** Elena et moi, jetons un regard meurtrier à Damon.

**« Bon ok » **disait-illes mains en l'air **« Je vous attends dans ma voiture »** On le voyait s'en aller, Elena en profita pour me serrer dans ses bras. J'étais encore coincée dans mon rôle ''sauvé Willy''

**-« Ça fait du bien »**

**-« On devrait le rejoindre »** sans aucun geste affectif, je m'éloignais d'elle.

* * *

**-« Bon où est-elle »** dis-je en courant dans le couloir de l'entrée du manoir des SALVATORE suivit de près d'Elena et Damon

**-« Là ! »**

**-« Ok »** j'ai eu un choc en voyant Caroline debout en plein milieu du salon, fringuée de cette manière. Ce n'était plus ma Caroline. Elle portait un débardeur noir, un jeans et les bottes en cuir appartenant à Elena. On aurait même dit qu'elle s'était faite quelques mèches noires. Elle avait exagérée sur le maquillage, beaucoup trop sombre pour son visage porcelaine. Le rouge à lèvres noir et le crayon de la même couleur était trop prononcés mais ça mettait il fallait l'avouer en valeur ses beaux yeux bleus.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire, bien trop gênée par la tension qui régnait dans la pièce, alors très vite, je sortis le grimoire que j'avais tantôt relégué au fond d'une malle à côté de mon lit puis une boite contenant diverses bagues lapis-lazuli.

J'expirai m'avançant vers elle, puis, j'employais avec elle un ton impersonnel

**-« Tu veux laquelle ? »**

**-« Regardes moi au moins »**

**-« Je dois allez au Grill, alors dépêches »** continuais-je sur ma lancée toujours la tête baissée **« Regardes celle-là, elle est très jolie »**

**-« Non »** elle fit voltiger toutes les bagues dans toute la pièce **« Je suis ta meilleure amie bordel de merde Bonnie » « Je mérite au moins un regard »**

Le cœur lourd, les yeux presque au bord des larmes, je relevais le menton

**-« C'est bon tu es contente ? »**

**-« Non, regardes moi normalement, pas comme si j'étais la pire merde sur terre, réserves ce regard Damon »** elle me fit sourire **« Là je retrouve ma Bonnie »** Rapidement, je la sentis m'enlacer. Pendant un bref moment je me retenais puis quand elle dit **« je t'aime »** là je ne pus résister, je fondis en larme et la serra dans mes bras.

**-« Alors on l'a fait cette bague »** tout le monde ria à ma réplique enfin sauf Damon. Il pensait que tout était réglé mais ce n'était pas mon cas. Je ne voulais réellement plus de cette vie. Je voulais une vie avec mes amis mais pas dans les conditions dans lesquelles nous étions tous.


	4. Chapter 3: Rêve ou prédiction ?

**Coucou, me revoilà pour le troisième chapitre de cette fic. Il est un peu plus long que les deux premiers. J'espère qu'il vous plaira parce qu'il m'a donné beaucoup de fil à retordre (lol).**

**Je remercie ma bêta Minashi et à Aliciaa18 et Bamon Guest pour leur gentil commentaire.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Mots: 4873**

**Disclamer: TVD ne m'appartiens pas!**

* * *

**3**

**Rêve ou prédiction ?**

Comme presque tous les soirs, la peur m'envahit. Je me glisse sous mes draps la boule au ventre. J'appréhendais le moment où ma respiration se ferait plus lente, mes paupières commenceraient tout doucement à se clore. Je craignais de m'assoupir, de revivre encore et encore les moments les plus marquants de ma vie.

Pendant un long moment, couchée sur le dos, je fixais le plafond blanc de ma chambre s'illuminer. Il réussissait à me faire sourire bien que je ne sais plus comment on fait. Il arrivait encore à m'atteindre à me toucher et à me bouleverser, même maintenant.

Il ignorait mon besoin vital de lui et à quel point il me manquait ! Sa voix, son sourire, ses bons conseils, ses bras protecteurs : tout mon être réclamait mon père. Heureusement qu'il y a ça, cette chose qui s'illuminait au plafond parce que d'une certaine manière il est toujours là ! Je souriais de plus belle.

Je me souviens comme si c'était hier, le soir où il m'avait montré pour la première fois cette chambre. C'était la veille d'un de ses longs déplacements professionnels. Il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas me désorienter plus que je ne l'étais, alors il fit cette chose stupide qui s'allumait à chaque fois que je me mettais au-dessous.

Je ris, les yeux brillants.

Il espérait que cette petite attention me permette de rester des jours entiers chez Gram's en son absence.

Il était le plus merveilleux des pères, enfin maintenant j'en prenais conscience. Seul un bon père prendrait le temps de poser un miroir magique remplis de photos souvenirs de lui et de moi. C'était une belle attention mais la meilleure restait l'inscription gravée en bas du miroir :

-**« Ensemble à jamais, papa »** une larme coula

Qui aurait cru que ce serait l'une des seules choses la plus précieuse qui me restait de lui après sa mort ? Pas moi… Je n'aurai jamais pensé qu'il me suffirait de regarder ce miroir pour me sentir reliée à lui!

A cette pensée mon cœur se gonflait puis se contractait de douleur, j'avais l'impression de sentir son parfum, son odeur. Ce cadeau m'était vital bien qu'il me rappelle inlassablement à quel point je suis orpheline. Je m'efforçais alors, de ne plus penser au passé, de ne plus regarder en arrière. Malheureusement tous les soirs ce que je voulais enfouir et oublier me revenait comme un boomerang.

Mon rire se saccadait devenant incontrôlable tellement mes émotions me commandaient!

J'avais l'amère sensation que le bonheur n'était pas fait pour moi, que j'étais condamnée à souffrir. Alors à quoi bon lutter contre l'inévitable. J'étais en train de perdre contre le marchand de sable ou plutôt je le laissais gagner. C'était le seul combat que je m'autorisais à perdre. Le sommeil est un don précieux que je ne payerai pas le luxe de refuser.

Petit à petit, j'arrêtais de me battre. Le sommeil m'enveloppa, tout devint noir, j'étais pour l'instant paisible. Mais une heure plus tard, rien n'allait plus.

Mes doigts bougeaient à trois centimètres de mes cuisses. Lentement ils agrippaient rageusement les draps recouvrant mon corps moite et raidi. Le menton dirigé vers le plafond, je cherchais avec violence l'oxygène qui me manquait. J'étais épuisée, haletante quand une main se plaqua contre mon cœur. Terrifiée mes yeux s'écarquillèrent en tenant ce poignet étranger.

**-« Chutttttttttttttttt, tout est fini »**

**-« Grand….grand-mère »** soufflais-je d'une voix éraillée

**-« Oui, c'est bien moi»** Soulagée, je me relevais pour l'enlacer expulsant mon effroi

**-« Pourquoi ça fait mal, Gram's »** **« J'ai si mal, ça me dévore de l'intérieur »**

**-« Je sais il faut que tu le laisses le partir » **tenta-t-elle de me calmer caressant mes cheveux. Aucun son ne sortit de mes lèvres asséchées par la soif, j'étais tétanisée par la peur et la douleur.

Tout doucement son calme, sa voix sa présence me firent petit à petit relâcher la pression. Je pouvais enfin me laisser aller. Je redevenais dans ses bras, une simple adolescente qui ne comprenait pas son monde, qui recherchait quelque chose de simple, de frivole, sortir avec les garçons, aller à la fac : des choses toutes simples pensais-je en resserrant mon étreinte.

**-« Serres-moi plus fort»**

**-« Tous ce que tu voudras »** les yeux fermés, je dégageais ma tête. Elle sentit mon menton sur son épaule et mes larmes tâcher son pyjama. J'appréciais au maximum sa chaleur et la sécurité qu'elle m'apportait **« Et en retour, promets-moi une chose »**

**-« Quoi donc »** balbutiais-je ayant gros sur le cœur.

**-« D'essayer de passer à autre chose »** mes yeux se baissaient réalisant ce qu'elle me demandait. Je ressentais comme un fossé entre elle et moi, un vide immense et froid. Je n'arrivais pas à supporter autant de froideur et d'indélicatesse de sa part. Doucement, je relevais la tête, mes yeux vacillaient entre la peine la douleur et l'indifférence, doucement mes bras tombaient.

**-« Non….non »** je reculais jusqu'à la tête de mon lit. C'était impossible pour moi de passer à autre chose tout me rappelait les mauvaises décisions que j'avais prise, qui l'ont amené six pieds sous terre. J'étais mauvaise décisionnaire et il n'y a pas un jour où je ne regrettais pas mes choix.

** « Je suis sure qu'il voudrait que tu passes à autre chose »**

**-« Je t'ai dit non !, Et puis il ne s'agit pas que de cela » **m'écriais-je essayant au mieux d'exprimermes pensées. Tout en ramenant mes genoux contre mon ventre, j'enfouie ma tête entre mes cuisses.

**-« Hey »** je releva la tête, les yeux bouffies et rougies **« Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire »** continua-t-elle en appuyant ses propos en me caressant le visage. Le bras encore levé, elle me suivit du regard m'enfuir dans la salle de bain.

**-« Ça ne va pas t'intéresser ! »**

**-« Tu n'en sais rien »** Ce n'est lorsque je fermais le robinet du lavabo que je vis son reflet dans le miroir. **« Tu sais, je suis là pour toi ma chérie » **

**-« Gram's, je t'assure que tu ne voudrais pas entendre ce que j'ai vu »** Je ne pouvais pas lui dire la vérité ni lui mentir droit dans les yeux. Les mains agrippant le bord du lavabo, je la fixais du regard.

-**« Tiens essuies-toi »**

-**« Merci » **dis-je en me retournant prendre la serviette violette qu'elle me tendait puis j'essuyais mon visage**« Je suis fatiguée, on pourrait continuer la conversation demain ! »**

**-« Tu es sûre ? »**

**-« Certaine**. **Et puis demain, il y a cours »**.

**-« Bien » **Très surprise, je restais sans voix en déposant négligemment la serviette. Ça ne lui ressemblait s d'abandonner aussi facilement. Totalement abasourdie, je la laissais me raccompagner jusqu'à mon lit **« mais… »**

**-« Je savais que c'était trop beau pour être vrai » **elle me sourit s'asseyant à son tour.

**-« Tu me connais trop bien » **doucement de sa poche elle sortit une petite boite pharmaceutique.** « Je serai plus calme si tu reprenais tes médicaments. La dernière fois, ils t'avaient fait beaucoup de bien » « On pourrait même retourner voir ton psy »**

**-« Non ! Que l'on soit claire, je vais bien ! »**Dis-je plus pour me rassurer que pour elle **« C'est juste un souvenir de plus, un cauchemar sans importance ! Demain tout ira mieux »**

**-« Je l'espère réellement mais je te les laisse au cas où. N'hésites pas à en prendre une gélule si tu te sens angoissée, hein » **Je fermai les yeux sentant ses lèvres sur mon front** « Bonne nuit »**

**-« Bonne nuit »**

La porte claqua enfin, je me levais une nouvelle fois de mon lit et ouvrit la fenêtre, je guettais pour m'assurer que personne ne pouvais me voir faire le mur. Il fallait que j'évacue, que je m'éloigne de cette maison chargée de souvenir et de pression quoi de mieux d'aller chasser les vampires pour décompresser !?

C'est la dernière fois, me jurais-je que je respecterai le couvre-feu de Sheila. Il fallait à tout prix que mes rêves cessent, il était hors de question que je reprenne des antidépresseurs. Tuer et chasser me faisaient réellement du bien c'était mon échappatoire, mon placebo pour aller mieux. C'est ce que je recherchais en enfilant mon manteau. Après avoir remis correctement mon col, je m'arrêtais devant mon bureau. Mes yeux s'attardaient sur le livre sur les lycans de la bibliothèque, j'étais comme attirée par lui mais je me ressaisis vite en détournant mon regard puis passa une première jambe dehors. Je lirai ce livre plus tard parce que là en cet instant, tout ce qui me fallait c'était oublier et me sentir frissonnée.

* * *

**-« C'est fini pour moi»** marmonna Alaric en repoussant son verre presque couché sur le comptoir

**-« Allez Rick, au nom de notre grande amitié »**

**-« Désolé mets-le sur ma note »** Lentement il recula son tabouret. Avec ses mains à plat sur le bar, il se leva les jambes flageolantes. Damon le remarqua mais ne lui dit rien**« Je remercie celui qui est là-haut qu'elle n'ait pas assisté à ça ! Jenna ne me pardonnera jamais un autre écart de conduite »**

**-« Je croyais que c'était fini entre vous ? »**

**-« ça l'est ! Mais, je ferai tout pour que notre rupture et sa condition de vampire n'altèrent pas le cocon familial d'Elena et Jeremy. Ils ont trop souffert ! »** Damon se contenta d'hocher la tête en prenant un des verres débordant de bourbon. **« Tu sais »**continua-t-il hilare. Damon le regarda enfin **« Ce n'est pas en étant ivre tous les soirs que je pourrais continuer d'agir comme un père pour les enfants ça constituerait une faute grave pour m'empêcher de les voir et de la voir »**

**-« Et bien qu'est-ce que tu attends ? »**

**-« Demain même heure ?»**

**-« Tout dépend si la jolie Elena demande après moi»** plaisanta Damon, les yeux grands ouverts avant d'esquisser son sourire en coin, il approcha son verre de ses lèvres puis bu cul sec.

**-« Sacré Damon »** Il secoua la tête **« J'aimerai te dire que tu as raison d'espérer »**

**-« Mais quoi ? »** demanda-t-il d'un ton sérieux, **«Pourquoi je n'aurai pas la fille….cette femme sacrément sexy, courageuse et assez patiente pour me supporter ?»** appuya-t-il sa question en se tournant complètement face à lui **« Pourquoi, je ne serai pas pour la première fois le 1****er**** choix de quelqu'un »**.

**-« Elena aime Stefan »**

**-« C'est ce qu'elle croit, mais ce n'est pas ce qu'elle ressent quand elle est en ma présence »**

**-« Si tu le dis, mais je ne veux pas que mon pote souffre et qu'Elena se retrouve dans une situation ingérable »**. Alaric se rapprocha de lui, il sentit sa légère petite tape amicale sur son épaule. Le vampire lui offrit un sourire pincé avant de le saluer à son tour.

**-« Remettez-moi une bouteille et même deux »**

….

A la fermeture, Damon se retrouva dehors. Légèrement étourdit, il leva les yeux au ciel. Le vampire n'avait jamais vu un ciel aussi beau et lumineux.

Pourrait-il s'agir d'un signe ? Peut-être qu'une bonne chose lui arriverait d'ici peu ! Mais il ne fallait pas rêver, ce n'était pas pour lui : l'amour, le bonheur, avoir une vie semblable à celle d'un humain. Rien de tout ça ne serait accordé à un monstre tel que lui. Il devra éternellement expier ses fautes sans réellement y parvenir alors qu'il essayait inconsciemment en faisant quelques bonnes actions quand ça arrangeait son business.

Un bruit de canette le fit sortir de ses songes, il tourna la tête pour voir cinq jeunes lycéens ivres s'engouffrer dans un sentier menant à la forêt. L'odeur de leur sang lui montait au nez. Leurs effluves ravissaient ses sens, titillaient ses crocs qui ne demandaient qu'à sortir. Ses veines apparurent tout autour de ses yeux qui devinrent rouges en une seconde.

**-« Bon appétit, Damon »** se dit-il en se léchant les crocs.

Tel un prédateur, il se rapprochait de ses proies à vitesse vampirique. Il s'amusait à les terroriser un peu en jouant au lièvre et aux chasseurs avant de les vider de leur sang. Le sourire aux lèvres, il lâcha sa dernière victime.

Exalté, il soupira de délectation, reculant pour voir sa prouesse de ce soir.

**-« Je suis réellement désolé, non en fait, je ne le suis pas** » disait-il en se baissant pour prendre une bouteille puis il continua** « Vous devriez me remercier, je vous évite de souffrir. Vous auriez fini clochard et ivrogne ! Une vie misérable comme la mienne »** argumenta-t-il profitant de leur mauvais alcool. Ecœuré il versa le reste sur eux puis alluma le briquet et le laissa tomber. Fier de lui, il regarda le feu de joie à reculons. Il recula tellement qu'il tomba en arrière. Se sentant débile, il rit prenant la bouteille derrière son dos **« celle-là, je me la garde de toute façon, elle ne vous servira à rien »**

Arrivé à la sortie de la forêt quelque chose le troubla : quelque chose clochait mais il ne savait pas quoi. Damon s'y reprit à deux fois pour mieux regarder, mais Bonnie était toujours devant lui. Il la voyait s'engager dans le sens inverse. Sa présence dans les rues sombres de Mystic Falls l'intrigua plus que le fait qu'elle est passée à quelques mètres de lui sans lui adresser un mot.

Sa curiosité le poussa à la suivre sur une bonne centaine de mètres puis il se ravisa. Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire ? Il espionnait la petite sorcière, celle qui ne ratait pas une occasion de le juger ! Il avait perdu la tête ou peut-être qu'il avait trop bu…

Non il est un vampire, il ne pouvait pas être saoul. Alors qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussé à s'assurer qu'elle aille bien ? Sans doute pour Elena, la seule personne qui lui donnait envie de bien se comporter.

C'était surement pour ça !

**« C'est Bennett, je me soucie pas d'elle** » se disait-il mécaniquement comme si c'était logique. Sans perdre de temps il retourna au manoir.

* * *

Le lendemain, Je ne me sentais pas mieux. Je me rendais dans les vapes à mon dernier cours de la matinée. Je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de fuir ce cours, celui de science-physique, pour aller dormir dans mon lit. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'absenter, pas plus que dormir durant le cours, parce que dans tous les cas je n'échapperais pas à rapport. Même en sachant tout ce que je risquais je ne pus m'empêcher à l'instant même où je m'asseyais de vouloir céder à ma fatigue.

-« **Allez plus vite que ça »** disait-il en nous entendant déballer nos affaires** « il nous reste moins de trois jours avant les premiers examens et le programme de ce semestre n'est pas terminé. Il faudrait peut-être vous activer** ». Je levais les yeux à cette réflexion puis fronçais les sourcils à cause du crissement de la craie contre le tableau blanc. Même ce bruit n'empêchait pas mes cils de papillonner et mes bras de devenir mous. Si ramollis que ma main lâcha brusquement mon sac contre le sol. Tout le monde me regardait, mais je ne m'en souciais guère. Par contre monsieur Lewis n'était pas de cet avis.

**« Comme d'habitude, ce sont toujours les mêmes qui se font remarquer »** Doucement, il s'avançait vers moi, j'essayais tant bien que mal de garder les yeux ouverts. J'avais réussis, je lui rendis son regard supérieur sans vergogne. . **« Sachez mademoiselle Bennett que ce n'est ni votre moyenne ni votre situation familiale qui vont vous éviter les ennuis. Vous êtes logée à la même enseigne que les autres, et c'est valable pour tout le monde ! Compris ? »**

**-« Je le sais »** répondis-je après avoir humecté et bougé mes lèvres pâteuses. **« Maintenant si vous avez fini, j'aimerai que vous poursuiviez. Je n'aimerai pas par votre faute que ma moyenne baisse. »**

**-« Je veux vous voir à la fin du cours »** termina-t-il furieux, le doigt pointé sur moi. J'attendis qu'il retourne au tableau pour me coucher sur ma tablette.

Tant pis, j'allais avoir un rapport ou même une heure de colle, peut-être même les deux. Malgré sa voix rauque et portante qui criait mon nom, je sombrais dans un sommeil si profond qu'il m'emmena dans un lieu qui m'était beaucoup trop familier :

_La forêt,_

_Je ne savais pas pourquoi mes songes me ramenaient toujours là, à cet emplacement. A mes pieds, l'herbe verdoyante était recouverte par des feuilles jaunis par le temps. Étrangement le parterre de feuilles s'arrêtait à quelques centimètres des arbres bordant la place du puit._

_La vue qui s'offrait à moi me coupait le souffle. Les arbres étaient tous grand, majestueux possédant de gros troncs, de belle écorce, sans oublier les fortes branches où bourgeonnaient de belles et surprenantes fleurs._

_J'étais époustouflée par la végétation qui m'entourait, je restais ébahie. J'avais envie de rester pour toujours et pourtant…j'étais projetée dans un autre endroit, et même le temps n'était plus le même. Il faisait maintenant sombre et froid, j'étais frigorifiée et mortifiée. La lune luisait sur mon visage, instinctivement, je relevais la tête, elle était magnifique néanmoins quelque chose clochait. Pourquoi le soleil était à ses côtés ? C'était tellement fou. Magnétisée par ces deux grands astres, je ne les quittais pas des yeux. Je les fixais se rapprocher puis s'unir doucement. Le spectacle était grandiose, j'assistais à une éclipse, j'en oubliais même de me cacher les yeux pour ne pas être aveuglée. J'oubliais même le cadre, l'heure et qui j'étais, tellement j'étais hypnotisée par le cercle de feu entourant les deux astres en fusion._

_Je sursautais en voyant une flamme atterrir à mes pieds. Je fus très vite encerclée par les flammes mais je ne ressentais aucune chaleur aucune brulure. Le ciel grondait, une pluie diluvienne tomba, étouffant le feu. Aussi vite, qu'elle fut arrivée, elle s'arrêta. Il faisait de nouveau jour, là je sentis enfin l'odeur de l'herbe carbonisée, je baissais ma tête et vit étonnée le signe que je dessinais sans cesse._

_C'est à ce moment-là que j'entendis un grognement. Je relevais la tête, le loup était de nouveau devant à une différence près : ses yeux. J'étais certaine que c'était mon loup. Il avait cette énergie spirituelle qui s'accordait superbement à la mienne. Non, il n'y avait aucun doute c'était bien lui._

_Soudain, il tourna la tête. Je sentis son énergie beaucoup plus forte plus pesante. J'avais du mal à la supporter et puis tout s'agita autour de moi. La sorcière que je suis, était terrifiée mais je devais garder contenance, ne pas montrer ma peur, mes fragilités (ou faiblesses) alors je regardais là où la créature scrutait. Je m'arrêtais net, je le fixais encore un peu, puis, je me tournais pour voir enfin, les branches danser et voir apparaître :_

_-« Damon » soupirais-je_

_-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » me coupa-t-il, les sourcils froncés et la voix agacée_

_-« Non toi qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » persistais-je_

_-« Je te cherchais » le loup grogna encore mais il me paraissait beaucoup plus féroce « Qu'est-ce c'était ? »_

_-« Rien » je m'approchais de lui et le poussa en arrière « On devrait y allez »_

_-« Attends » disait-il son regard toujours plongé dans le mien. Rapidement il posa ses mains sur moi puis me mit en retrait_

_-« Damon » le suppliais-je_

_-« C'est quoi ce bordel » il le vit, le loup en position d'attaque, « C'est toi qui fais ça ? »_

_-« Non ! Pourquoi » criais-je_

_-« Il ne devrait plus y en avoir ici, ils ont été bannis.. »_

_-« Quoi ? » « Pourquoi ? »_

_-« Tais-toi, les questions sont pour plus tard ! » je le vis s'approcher doucement vers le loup, ses canines étaient brillantes très blanches mais surtout très apparentes._

_-« Arrêtes tu l'énerves »_

_-« Vas- y, pars, je m'occupe de lui »_

_-« Non ! Ça suffit ! » Mes yeux passaient du loup à Damon. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'étais terrifiée qu'il s'en prenne à Damon, mais pas seulement je me sentais attachée à cette créature peu importe ce que c'était. Mais ce n'était pas le moment pour de se questionner, alors que Damon s'approchait dangereusement de l'animal. Rapidement, je poussais de toutes mes forces Damon mais pas assez hâtivement pour m'écarter._

-« **Ahaaaaaaaaaaaa»** hurlais-je. J'étais refroidis et pas au sens figuré. Je l'étais réellement et même très mouillée. Stupéfaite, je me relevais, grelotante de ma tablette, je voyais mon professeur avec un bidon d'eau de 3L, le visage souriant.

**-« On ne dort pas pendant mes cours »** mes lèvres se serrèrent. Je me retenais de l'insulter. Je bouillonnais tellement de l'intérieur que je me levais brusquement de ma chaise et la fit tomber. J'allais lui en coller une quand une main se posa sur mon bras, je me retournais et là je vis Caroline et Elena.

**-« On t'emmène à l'infirmerie »**

**-« On ? »** toutes les trois, on regardait le professeur hilare **« Forbes et Gilbert, vous restez là, Donovan va l'escorter chez le proviseur »**

**-« Laissez-la au moins se changer »** tenta Caroline

**-« Non. Pas la peine, je me suis jamais sentie aussi sexy qu'aujourd'hui »** J'aplatissais ma chemise devenue transparente sur moi devant le regard abasourdi de monsieur Lewis. Il pouvait dès lors comme les garçons admirer mon soutien-gorge noir.

**-« Mais »** beugla le professeur, en me regardant ranger mes affaires d'une manière fière. Je le poussais et ne le laissa pas en placer une. Matt passa aussi devant eux, un peu dépassé par le spectacle que je leur offrais.

* * *

Une heure plus tard,

Je poussais les portes battantes de la cafeteria, je ne m'étais pas changée malgré les ordres du proviseur. Mes vêtements étaient le dernier de mes soucis, mon rêve était à cet instant plus important, si important que je ne rendais pas compte des regards qui s'attardaient sur moi.

Caroline, elle, baissa sa tête :

**-« Je m'inquiète réellement pour Bon-Bon »** murmura-t-elle en plantant sa fourchette dans sa salade. Elle se concentrait sur son plat qui ne lui donnait pas envie pour isoler dans un coin de sa tête les pulsations de la carotide de Matt. Elle avait une telle envie d'en boire ne serait-ce qu'une gorgée ! Mais elle n'avait pas le droit. Blondie inspira profondément puis ferma les yeux et les ouvrit aussitôt. Intérieurement elle remerciait Stefan de lui avoir appris, ça l'aidait un peu.

**-« Tu n'es pas la seule… »**

**-« Il lui faut juste du temps, Bonnie a toujours fonctionné comme ça. Elle se replie sur elle-même, s'absente puis elle revient pleine de vie** » Elena tourna sa tête vers Stefan puis sourit en sentant sa main lui caresser le dos.

**-« On lui en laisse, même ça, j'ai l'impression que c'est inutile. On l'a réellement perdu elle n'est plus celle que tu as décrite »** tout comme Elena, Caroline regardait Bonnie. Elle avait envie de sang tellement que sa peine sa colère la dévorait de l'intérieur. Elle détestait ce que leur amitié était devenue. Elle ne pouvait pas accepter ça, laisser ses instincts de vampire et ses émotions la contrôler parce qu'elle ne supportait pas la distance, l'ignorance de Bonnie, de ne plus rien pouvoir contrôler. Tout ceci devait prendre fin et surtout elle devait redevenir elle-même ce qui impliquait de retrouver son amitié avec Bonnie.

**-« Je refuse »** Matt sourit face à l'attitude de Caroline**. « Maintenant que j'ai trouvé un semblant de lucidité, je vais redevenir la Caroline chiante et collante »**

**-« Mais tu l'es déjà »** se moqua Stefan, Matt et Elena cachèrent leur amusement en se grattant derrière l'oreille.

**-« Tu n'as encore rien vu »** Matt et le cadet des Salvatore la virent se lever **« Tu viens Elena, on va manger autre part »**

**-« Où ? »** demanda-t-elle perdu. Elle la vit bouger légèrement la tête, Elena jeta un coup d'œil puis sourit **« Je te suis »**

**-« Et nous »** soupira Matt.

**-« Tu m'auras, en fin après-midi, cette nuit et demain matin »** susurra-t-elle si proche de ses lèvres, son odeur était irrésistible. Au lieu de l'embrasser avec vigueur, elle les effleurait juste, par pur précaution.

**-« Tu n'as plus de migraines ? »** Elena ne comprit pas tout comme Stefan

**-« Ça s'est arrangé t'inquiète** **»** répondit Caroline embarrassée, il fallait qu'elle pense à bien se nourrir pour ne pas qu'elle se jette encore sur Matt et tout ce qui s'en suit **« Je te promets que ça sera comme avant, promis »** il sourit **« Bon »** se reprit-elle d'un ton enjouée **« Allons reconquérir Miss Bennett »**

Tandis qu'elles se rapprochaient de ma table, je m'apprêtais à partir. Je n'avais réellement pas faim et puis en me levant, j'avais sentis Caroline. Je me pinçais les lèvres et allait faire comme si de rien n'était mais quand je pris la fuite en avant il y avait Elena devant moi. Je soupirais me sentant prit au piège.

**-« Que me voulez-vous? »**

**-« Parler, discuter…enfin ce que font généralement les amies comme nous. Je ne sais pas si tu l'as oublié Bonnie, mais toi et moi, nous sommes les meilleures amies du monde. Donc, en tant que meilleures amies, Elena et moi voulons te parler, passer plus de temps en ta compagnie ! Est-ce que c'est possible ! »** Expliqua Caroline rapidement. Elle était tellement stressée qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte de la vitesse de son débit. Elena lui sourit, elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir puis déposa son plateau devant elle, lèvres pincées, et prit le mien et le plaça en face du sien **« Alors qu'en dis-tu ? ».**

**-« Pas aujourd'hui »**

**-« Pas grave » **elle fouettait l'air avec sa main** « On prend la décision à ta place, sinon on passera la fin du lycée à se croiser sans se parler»**

**-« Je suis d'accord avec Caroline »** Je me retenais de rouler les yeux et lui sourit verte.

**-« Vous êtes agaçantes »**

**-« Je sais et c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, non que tu nous aimes »** je la sentis me retourner et me forcer à m'asseoir. Elena en fit autant, elle était assise juste à côté de moi.

**-« Oh, tiens »** je pivotais la tête pour regarder ce qu'Elena me tendait **« Je sais que tu en raffoles, c'était la dernière, je comptais te la donner à notre dernier cours ensemble »**

**-« C'est gentil, merci »**répondais-je d'un ton neutre, je déposais ma barre chocolat- praliné sur mon plateau puis je fixais mon assiette en silence.

**-« On se demandait si tu allais au grand barbecue organisé pour l'ouverture du championnat de foot ce vendredi ? On pourrait y aller ensemble comme chaque années»** je relevais les yeux vers Caroline, ses yeux bleus capturèrent les miens.

**-« Je travaille désolée »** j'allais prendre une bouchée de salade quand Elena renchérit

**-« Je suis sure que ta patronne acceptera que tu t'absentes » **

**-« Je ne pense pas »** Caroline me vit jeter ma fourchette brusquement, elle voyait bien qu'elles m'ennuyaient mais continua.

**-« Bonnie… ».** Je n'écoutais pas ses protestations, lasse, je me levais puis prit ma barre de chocolat et ma brique de jus pour les enfouir dans mes poches.

**-« Ecoutez les filles, c'était réellement gentil de votre part de venir me parler mais, j'ai des recherches à faire »** mentais-je encore pour me déculpabiliser de les faire souffrir malgré tout** « Alors on se verra plus tard, qui sait »**

**-« On peut se voir après les cours » **je m'arrêtais glacée par sa proposition** « alors, tu auras largement fini tes recherches** » persista Caroline. Elle vint à ma rencontre. **« Elena et moi allions ensemble à la boutique près de chez ta grand-mère, alors à tout l'heure, on fera le chemin ensemble »**

**-« Mais »** répondis-je abasourdie

**-« C'est ça, à tout à l'heure »** répéta Elena en passant devant moi comme Caroline le fit avant elle, Stefan les suivirent :

**-« Bonne chance avec elles »** Matt se contenta seulement de me sourire, lui aussi quittait la cafète. J'étais enfin seule, en fait pas réellement. Je me retournais. J'aperçus un homme s'enfuir. J'avais l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu mais où ? J'avais la ferme intention de mettre au clair toute cette histoire, mais la sonnerie retentit. Je m'arrêtais net à 100m des fenêtres et releva la tête pour voir la sonnette vibrée.

Je soupirais à l'idée de passer la prochaine heure assise alors que je pouvais faire tant de chose pour apaiser ma conscience. La deuxième sonnerie retentit pour me rappeler à l'ordre, comme tous les autres, je me dirigeais vers la salle de mon 1er cours de l'après-midi.


End file.
